Así es la vida
by Mirai-Crazy-Chan
Summary: YAOI digielegidos; Will es un chico que termino siendo mitad digimon, esta atrapado en el mundo de los digielegidos hasta que su hermano Syaoran vuelva por el. Will tendra que ayudar a los digielegidos a salvar su mundo y entonces encontrara un amor.
1. Capitulo 1

capitulo 1...

un chico moreno de pelo negro y ojos grises miraba a lo lejos, hacia el digimundo desde un torreon en un castillo, en los jardines imperecederos.

¿?:-will, debemos...

william (will):-lo se, mirai, pero no podemos poner toda la carga sobre wallace

mirai (yo):-ay veremos, tal vez podriamos salvar de paso a los digimons de los otros elegidos

will:-ok, pero de todas formas correran peligro

mirai:-entonces ve y ayudalos

will:-¿yo?¿no piensas que las demas personas se daran cuenta de lo que soy? (preocupado)

mirai:-no lo creo, si puedes quedarte como antes o siquiera aparentarlo no creo que alla problema, daküenjerumon

will miro con odio a su hermana, odiaba que ella le dijera asi, aunque en eso se habia convertido, mitad humano mitad digimon, el angel oscuro.

will:- bueno ire

mirai:- cuidate

mirai abrio un portal hacia el mundo real y will no sin vacilar antes lo atravezo...

wallace miraba por la ventanilla del avion, estaba ansioso por llegar a odaiba y sorprender a kary, tk, davis, joley, cody y ken.

terriermon:-wallace, lopmon, ¿no sienten algo extraño?

wallace:- no

lopmon:-yo solo tengo sueño

terriermon y wallace se rieron mientras lopmon los miraba con cara de pocos amigos

azafata:-señorito estamos a punto de aterrizar, abrochese el cinturon

el avion aterrizo, wallace bajo, cogio sus maletas y empezo a dar vueltas, ya lo tenia todo previsto; se quedaria en una apartamento que su madre habia comprado hacia muchos años. llego al edificio y empezo a subir hasta el quinto piso, cuando a mitad de camino se encontro con un chico alto y rubio

chico:- hola, ¿eres nuevo por aqui?

wallace:- hola, eh...si

chico:- ah, me llamo matt (si matt el hermano de tk)

wallace:- yo soy wallace

matt:- bueno wallace, nos vemos luego

matt no le quitaba el ojo de encima al chico, ni a sus digimons, a los cuales no habian mencionado, ese chico se traia algo entre manos.

ya en el apartamento y todo desempacado, wallace estaba tumbado en el sofa medio dormido

¿?:-vaya, asi que el famoso wallace y sus digimons no tienen nada mejor que hacer que dormir mientras que el digimundo y este mundo corren peligro.

wallace se sobresalto y miro alrededor buscando a quien habia dicho eso y cuando el fin dio con el se quedo paralizado, frente a el estaba un chico alto moreno, de pelo negro y ojos grises que lo miraban de hito en hito

wallace:- ¿q...quien e...eres?

¿?:- soy william lee (william lee yagami o kamiya depende de la traduccion) o mas conocido como el angel oscuro o daküenjerumon

terriermon:- imposible

lopmon:- ¿que hace aqui?

will:- yo? no les acabo de decir que ambos mundos este y el digital corren peligro?

wallace:-¿y eso a mi que?

will:- no es obvio? mira wallace tu y tus digimons tienen que hacer algo al respecto

wallace:- y que hay de los otros digielegidos?

will:- a ellos sus digimons no les obedeceran, por que fueron absorvidos por el señor oscuro

wallace se dejo caer en el sofa, el pensaba que sus vacaciones iban a ser relajadas y ahora llegaba ese tipo -ese lindo tipo, muy guapo y...¿que me esta pasando? wallace controlate- pensó wallace a arruinarlo todo, will se sento al lado de wallace y este se sonrojo -acercate mas, mas...no, wallace no te dejes llevar- penso el rubio mordiendose el labio.

will:-no tienes opcion, lo lamento

wallace:- no, no importa (-si, si me importa, yo queria estar feliz y relajado entre amigos, pero ahora que estas aqui yo...maldicion controlate wallace controlate- penso el muchacho mirando de reojo al moreno)

will: venias a visitar a los otros no?

wallace: si, ¿como sabes tanto de mi?

will: yo te mande a terriermon y a lopmon, me dio pena verte solo cuando eras pequeño, cuando eras un niño inofensivo y lindo...hum...todavia lo eres

wallace se ruborizo, en ese momento solo queria poseer al chico que tenia al lado, de pronto sonó su celular, y el se apresuro a contestarlo.

wallace:-¿hola?

kary:- hola wallace ¿como estan todos por alla?

wallace:- bien y querras decir por aca, porque estoy en odaiba en este mismo instante

kary:-¿queeeeeeeeeee?¿en odaiba? les contare a los chicos

wallace:-buena idea.

kary:- te has encontrado con alguien?

wallace:-eh...si, con un chico llamado matt y otro llamado william (-es mio y de nadie mas- penso wallace)

kary:- ¿matt? de casualidad es un chico rubio alto?

wallace:-eh... si

kary:- el hermano de tk!

wallace:-¿en serio? O.O

kary:- si, bueno chao

wallace:-chao

wallace colgo el telefono (celular), y miro al rededor, y vio a will mirando por la ventana con aire de nostalgia

wallace:-¿que tienes? (-siquieres te alegro un poquito mientras tu y yo...aaaaaaaaaa por dios controlate wallace-penso)

william:- nada solo recordaba mi casa, supongo quedaba por aqui talvez la remodelaron (-o no la hayan construido-)

wallace:- no sabia que eras de por aqui

william:- pa' que veas

alguien toco la puerta y wallace salio casi corriendo a abri y se encontro con nada mas y nada menos que tk y davis, el cual tenia a tk por la cintura.

wallace:- hola tk, hola davis que bueno verlos

tk:- hola wallace, ¿que cuentas?

wallace:- nada aqui amargandome la existencia

davis:-y eso por que?

wallace les hizo señas para que lo siguieran y los llevo hasta donde estaba will, el cual estaba sentado en el sofa mirando al techo

will:-hola tk, davis.

tk y davis:-O.O hola

tk:-como sabes nuestros nombres?

will:- no solo se eso, tambien se que tu digimon se llamaba patamon, el de davis se llamaba v-mon y ustedes han salvado varias veces al digimundo

davis:-O.O ¿y tu quien se supone que eres?

will:- yo? soy william lee, el angel oscuro del digimundo y este mundo.

tk:-que haces aqui?

will:- vine a avisarle a wallace que ambos mundos corren peligro, y tambien vien a asegurarme de que no se mueran por culpa de un digimon, y si pasa pues me da igual.

davis:- yo no necesito que me cuiden

will:-si tu lo dices.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2…

Wallace miraba de reojo a Will mientras Tk y Davis hablaban

Tk:- cierto Wallace?

Wallace:-decías?

Davis:- déjalo, amor, el esta en las nubes

Wallace:- no estoy en las nubes (-de echo si, ojala pudiera… aaaaaaaaa ¿Qué me pasa?- pensó)

De pronto el digibytes de Wallace emitio un destello

Wallace: ¿y esto?

Will:- el nuevo digielegido se acerca (hace una mueca)

Tk, Davis y Wallace:-¿nuevo digielegido?

Will:- ni tanto ustedes ya lo conocen, pero dudo que se acuerde de los tortolitos, jeje

Davis:- ¿Quién es?

Will:-oh lo sabrás pronto, Wallace le abres la puerta a tu compañero?

Wallace fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con raymon el cual le dirigió una tímida sonrisa

Raymon:-hola, perdón por no avisarte, me llegue hace poco

Wallace:- tranquilo, pasa

Tk y Davis:-O.O hola

Raymon:- hola (sonríe tímidamente y recorre la estancia con los ojos hasta que dio, sin querer con el moreno ojigris) tu, ¿pero como? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Will:- vaya me fue mejor de lo que imagine (-pero ojala hubiera ido mucho mejor, jeje-pensó)

Tk y Davis:- se conocen?

Raymon:-si, quiero decir no nos habíamos visto realmente digo…me confundí

Wallace:-no te culpo

Davis:-no veo otro digimon mas que…

Tk:- pero eso significaría que…

Wallace:- Will es el digicompañero de raymon

Raymon:-ok ya toy bien confundido

Will:- es normal, estos mocosos le dan muchas vueltas a todo

Tk:- les parece si damos una vuelta para aclarar nuestras mentes?

Los chicos aceptaron y salieron del edificio (n/a: el apartamento de raymon esta en el cuarto piso y el de tk en el de ese mismo edificio), se dirigieron a un parque, donde los chicos procedieron a responderle a raymon las dudas que tenia sobre el digimundo.

Raymon:-Will?

Will:-¿si?

Raymon:-¿podemos hablar a solas?

Will:-claro

Y siguió a raymon hasta un lugar alejado y solitario

Will:-¿Qué pasa? Ray ( con voz dulce)

Raymon:- es que…(-vamos no seas cobarde…pero es muy rápido…aaaa ¿Qué hago?-pensó)

Will:-si?( se acerca a raymon y este se sonroja)

Raymon:- te quería preguntar si tu…(desvía la mirada )

Will:- si? (acercándose mas al peli plateado)

Raymon miro al moreno, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, Will se acercaba cada vez más…

Davis:- TKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Raymon y Will se sobresaltaron por ese grito, y fueron a ver que pasaba, llagaron a donde estaban los otros y vieron a togemon asfixiando a tk –maldición, y yo estaba tan cerca-pensó Raymon algo molesto.

Will:- flecha del…

Davis:- no, podrías lastimar a tk (preocupado)

Will:-cierto, hum…ya se

Y dicho esto le salieron alas en la espalda (no se de ángel o de dragón? Decidan ustedes) y remonto vuelo, se acerco a togemon, este lo ataco y fallo por muy poco, raymon se preocupo por Will (n/a: tan lindo el amor a primera vista ¿no?)

Will:- abismo infernal

Entonces se abrió un gran hoyo en el piso del cual salieron unas llamas gigantes que arrastraron a togemon, Davis grito angustiado por SU tk, y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron salir del agujero a Will con aire triunfal cargando a tk el cual se había desmayado.

En el apartamento de raymon, en su cuarto para ser exactos…

Will:-en que estábamos?

Raymon:-Will! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Will:- ya que lo preguntas, vine a verte, lindo

Raymon:- O/O ¿a…a v..verme?

Will:-así es (se acerca a raymon, acorralándolo contra una pared)

Raymon:- y…¿p…por qu…que?

Will:- lo del parque ¿recuerdas?

Raymon:-ah, s..si

Will:-entonces ¿en que estábamos?

Sus caras están a pocos centímetros, Will se acerca a raymon y le da un tierno beso, raymon responde el beso con pasión, Will empujo a Raymon a la cama y lo besa mientras le quita la camisa, empieza a besar el cuello del chico mientras este gemía, le acaricia el torso.

Raymon:-aahhh….w...will (gimiendo)

Will se deleitaba con los gemidos del chico, mientras le quitaba los pantalones y los boxers de un solo tirón dejando ver la erección del chico, la cogió y empezó a lamerla sacándole mas gemidos a raymon, se desvistió y se acomodo en un 69, para empezar a preparar la entrada del peli plateado, este se sentía en el cielo, will acomodo a su chico y lo penetro suavemente, haciendo que raymon gimiera mas fuerte, will sonrió y empezó a embestir a raymon mientras masturbaba el miembro de este.

Raymon no aguanto más y se vino entre ambos, y will dentro de este…


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Raymon despertó y fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer

Will:-hola, lindo, ¿sabes? Duermes demasiado

Raymon:-hola will… ¿Cómo que duermo demasiado? Son las 7:30

Will:- bueno…duermes mas que yo, de eso estoy seguro (le acerca una bandeja con el desayuno)

Raymon:- ¿Cuánto dormiste?

Will:-unas dos o tres horas

Raymon:- doff o teff oraf? (N/a: no le enseñaron que no se habla con la boca llena?)

Will:-eh…si

Raymon:- por que tan poquito?

Will:- para mi es demasiado…

Raymon:- si tu lo dices (-cosa tan rara-pensó)

Will:- yo raro no soy

Raymon:- yo no dije nada

Will:- no, pero lo pensaste

Raymon:-que vas a saber tú? (-me abra leído la mente? No, es imposible- pensó)

Will:- todo es posible

Raymon:- no hagas eso

Will:- por que no? amo

Raymon.- por que no, me asusta

Will:- como lo ordene, amo (sonrisa burlona)

Raymon:-y eso a que o porque?

Will:- por que si

Will se acerco a raymon, lo abrazo por la cintura…

Will:- ¿quieres repetir lo de ayer?

Raymon, se quedo mirando al moreno el cual sonreía, se acerco mas al chico, y este lo beso tiernamente, -acércate mas… mas…- pensó Raymon, a lo que Will solo sonrió, en ese preciso momento suena el timbre de la puerta

Will:- tus amigos… ábreles antes de que tumben la puerta (claramente enojado)

Will se escabulle y raymon se dirige a la puerta, la abre y una chica de pelo café da un gritito y lo abraza

Tai:- kary déjalo respirar

Kary:- lo siento ^^U

Raymon:- hola (confundido)

Matt:- hola raymon, seguro no te acuerdas de nosotros ¿verdad?

Raymon pensó un momento esos rostros se le hacían familiares, y lo recordaba, si, pero vagamente…

Tai:- ella es Kary, el es Matt y yo soy…

Raymon:- tu eres tai, ¿no? el hermano de.. de kary, y tú eres el hermano de tk..¿O me equivoco?

Kary:- se acuerda de nosotros (dando saltitos)

Tai:-kary contrólate

Kary:- lo siento, pero primero Wallace y luego raymon… 2 visitas geniales… ojala vinieran los demás…

Will:- los siguientes visitantes no te agradaran (desde la cocina)

Matt:- y ese?

Raymon:- es will

Tai:- will?

Raymon:- eh…si

Kary:- a quien le importa? Yo solo quiero saber algo… raymon ¿ como te ha ido?

Raymon:- en general bien

Matt:- como que en general?

Raymon:- pues que me ha ido bien…

Tai:- que gente

Kary:- te vas a quedar?

Raymon:- eh… pues si… Wallace y yo veníamos a pasar vacaciones y a ingresar a…

Kary dio un gritito de alegría (n/a: no la culpo, no se veían desde hacia tiempo) y empezó a dar saltitos, tai suspiro con resignación ante el comportamiento de su hermana, Matt la veía divertido..

Will:- si sigues así te vas a caer

Kary no le hizo caso, tropezó y antes de darse de cara contra un mesita de vidrio (con porcelana fina, y toda la cosa) una mano la sostuvo y la jalo hacia el sofá, kary cayo sentada en el sofá con cara de miedo, miro alrededor y rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en el chico ojigris que estaba parado el lado de raymon

Tai:- y tu eres?

Will:- yo me llamo William lee, me alegro de verlos en persona tai, kary y Matt

Matt:- espérate, quien te dijo nuestros nombres?

Kary:- seguro fue raymon

Will:- no, lo deduje solo, raymon...

Raymon:- si?

Will:- recuerdas? No te suena la palabra problemas?

Raymon:- ah si, lo había olvidado, lo siento chicos, tengo que ver a Wallace

Wallace, terriermon, lopmon, raymon, kary, tk, Davis, Matt y tai se hallaban en un parque hablando, siendo observados de cerca por will

Tai:- no acabo de entender el por que no nos llamaron a nosotros

Tk:- pues, William dijo ayer que nuestros digimons no nos obedecerían

Kary:-y eso por que?

Davis:- que disque fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad

Wallace:- si, así es

Terriermon:-pero quien es la oscuridad?

Matt:- o que es?

Lopmon:- hm… seguro Mi señor oscuro debe saber

Tai:- ¿Quién es el señor oscuro?

Lopmon:- daküenjerumon

Davis:- nunca oí hablar de el

Tai:- bueno, me importa un pito quien sea, lo único que digo es que es imposible que nuestros digimons quieran hacernos daño

Davis:- pero togemon ataco a tk

Wallace:- pero podemos estar seguros de que era de mimi, piénsenlo chicos, pueden haber miles de digimons iguales

Tai:- exacto

En ese momento una bola de fuego pasa muy cerca de los chicos, y aparecen v-mon y agumon (n/a: con los ojos negros y malévolos)

Tai:- pero que?

Wallace:- terriermon, lopmon listos?

Terriermon y lopmon:- si

Agumon:- entréguennos los emblemas y nadie saldrá lastimado

Will:- y si no que?

V-mon:- se los quitaremos, no será difícil

Tk:- no obtendrán los emblemas

Agumon:-quieres apostar?

Agumon lanzo una bola de fuego la cual fue detenida por Will…

Will:- 1ª regla del digimundo: no atacar humanos

V-mon:- no vengas a molestar chico

Will:- yo molestar? Agumon sentado

Al mismo tiempo que Will decía esas palabras agumon era sujetado por unas sombras

V-mon:- no es posible, tengo que decirle al amo…

Will:- o no, eso si que no, látigo sangriento

V-mon, por la fuerza del impacto se estrello contra un edificio, agumon logro soltarse de las sombras

Will:- rayo oscuro

El rayo le dio de lleno a agumon el cual se volvió digihuevo y este desapareció, mientras v-mon aprovecho la distracción de los chicos para digievolucionar

Flamedramon:- ahora si, chiquillos este será su ultimo día

Will:- yo no lo creo, abismo infernal

Flamedramon no logro huir del gran abismo que se abría a sus pies…

Raymon:- Will, ¿Por qué lo haces?

Will:- hacer que, mi amor? (Lo besa tiernamente)

Raymon:- eso

Will:- por que tu lo quieres, y además yo también, así que todos felices ¿no?

Raymon:- supongo

Will soltó una sonora carcajada antes de abrazar a su niño y besarlo apasionadamente, se dirigieron a la cama de raymon antes de seguir…

Ya en la cama Will empezó a quitarle la camisa a su niño mientras lo besaba, este únicamente gemía, Will se deleitaba con el cuerpo de su Ray pero, en el fondo sabia que todo eso estaba mal…


End file.
